


Ironfrost

by SebastianAD



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, IronFrost - Fandom, Ironman, Loki - Fandom, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki, Collar, Dom/sub, FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Top Tony Stark, starki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark meets up with Loki in a seedy hotel. Porny smut happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ironfrost

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to Godsaveloki  
> 

Tony opened the door to the seedy hotel and gingerly walked inside. His blue suit could cover the cost of the entire flea bag building, maybe even the whole block. But Loki had insisted. It was closest and he couldn’t wait anymore. So Tony shut the door with his foot and pulled out his pocket square to turn the grimy lock.  
He tossed the key onto the table and wiped off his fingers. Even through his purple tinted glasses the room was a dump. He poked a finger into the stained blanket and curled his lip.  
“Ok, Lokes. Playtimes over. I’ve survived too much crazy shit to be killed by whatever bacterium is harboring here. Honestly, I own half of Manhattan. The Waldorf is only right…over…”  
Tony lost his train of thought as Loki stepped out of the shadows. He was dressed head to toe in a black Gucci suit. Every line accentuated his pale face, long legs, muscular thighs and beefed up chest. He was no Thor but Tony would put his money on the Trickster against any other Avenger. Muscles only got you so far but Loki had muscles and a good brain.  
“Wow. Lokes, you look positively…edible. Blacks a good look on you. Come on now, let’s get out of here and…”  
Tony trailed off again as the raven haired demi god sauntered across the room and stopped only inches from his face. Loki leaned in and ghosted his lips across Tony’s. Then took a step back. He smirked and started to remove the tie.  
Tony watched as those long, elegant fingers undid the piece of silk but left it dangling around his neck. It only took moments for the shirt buttons to become undone and the shine of a hammered gold collar peeked out. Fitting for royalty the gold was tinged with emerald dust and matched Loki’s eyes perfectly.  
Tony pulled off his glasses and tossed all his stuff on the table without looking back. He fingered the slim gold collar that he had personally attached to that pale, noble neck. He had fused it together so it had no way of coming off. He slid his finger down the cold metal until he touched the slim hollow of Loki’s throat. Where a delicate gold chain dangled down under the shirt.  
He used his finger to pull the shirt out more and peeked down inside. He ran his nose up Loki’s chest and nuzzled into the pale neck.  
“You wearing all of it baby?”  
“Every piece and more Anthony. Do you still wish to leave?”  
“Nah, fuck it. I can fix everything later. Show me all this. And Lokes? Slowly.”  
“Yes Anthony.”  
Tony took several steps back so he wouldn’t miss anything and watched Loki smirk, then shrug out of his jacket. He let it drop to the stained floor and slowly finished unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled it loose and peeled it off. Also letting it drop from his fingers. He toed off his shoes and watched Tony start to undress himself. Also in no hurry.  
Loki opened his fly and slid the dark trousers’ down his legs and stepped out of them. Thor had mentioned his lack of belt that morning but he had only smiled. But the belt had tugged too roughly on his golden chain and he couldn’t bear any extra friction. He also was without underwear for the same reason.  
As his impressive cock swung free Tony got a good look at the gold cock ring attached to the chain. Unlike the collar it was removable but it was evident that it had been used all day long. Loki’s cock was almost purple, straining and needy.  
“All for me baby?”  
“Yes Anthony.”  
Tony paused, still in his pants but chest bare. He walked back to Loki and hooked a finger around the chain. He gave it a slight tug and watched the desire roll across his impassive prince’s face. He did it again and smirked when Loki hissed as his cock swayed with the chain.  
“How long?”  
“Since I woke. I am in torment Anthony.”  
“I bet. You go out with Thor today?”  
“As you commanded. All day walking around midtown with him. Lunch then here.”  
“He didn’t notice?”  
Loki rolled his eyes and ran his hand down Tony’s chest. He gave the reactor no more or attention than anywhere else. Tony loved that.  
“Right, because, Thor. Good thing I didn’t say Nat.”  
“She already knows.”  
“Really? She didn’t say anything and, oh, right. Nat. Well, besides Hammer Head, anyone else figure it out?”  
“I have no idea. The Widow is the only one I watch.”  
“Why?”  
“She’s the most dangerous.”  
“Fair enough. Well, times wasting. Let’s get you prepped and we’ll…”  
“Not necessary Anthony.”  
Tony looked confused for only a moment then realization lit up his whole face. He smiled brightly and grabbed Loki’s broad shoulders. He gracefully spun him around and let loose a low whistle. The stainless steel butt plug was barely visible from that angle but the emerald attached to the base shone brightly.  
“Oh Lokes. All day too?”  
“Yes Anthony.”  
Tony reached down with one hand to unfasten his trousers and the other reached out and slid down Loki’s creamy white ass, cupping it for a moment before settling on the circular plug. He pressed in on it and watched Loki shiver and make a needy sound.  
“Lokes, you always exceed my expectations. I need just one more thing baby. Make that…that travesty of a bed vanish. Let’s start with a big ass chair this time. I need to see your face.”  
“As you’d like Anthony.”  
Tony paused with his pants halfway off as Loki turned and used his magic to change the smelly room into a golden palace chambers. The bed was replaced with a large, elaborate chair. Everything else was changed and most seemed black, green, or gold. Tony tried to watch the magic work and his brain went into hyper drive for a moment but when he turned to Loki, to get answers the gold shining off his pale body stilled his whirling mind.  
“My god Loki, you’re beautiful.”  
Loki smirked and Tony quickly finished undressing. He sat in the chair and wiggled around the cushions. It felt sturdy and also soft but wasn’t there a moment ago. Loki watched the questions start to form in Tony’s eyes and gracefully walked before him. He dropped to his knees and groaned as the plug shifted and the chain pulled on his aching cock. He leaned forward and licked the tip of Tony’s cock. He swirled his tongue around the drop of moisture gathered there and sucked half his length down in one pull.  
Tony grabbed his long hair and threw his own head back as Loki noisily sucked on his cock. He gently nudged him to stand and pulled him by the chain until he could kiss his bound prince. When he broke off he gently turned Loki around again. Then he tapped his back.  
Loki bent over and presented Tony with his jewel plugged ass and Tony had to close his eyes for a moment.  
“You are far too good at all this Lokes. I’m rock hard and we just started. You almost got me on your knees. Look at you. Spread out and waiting for me. All day. God, you are the dangerous one. You’re too controlled. You ready baby?”  
“I can’t wait any longer Anthony.”  
“Okay, spread’em for me then sweet cheeks.”  
Loki reached back and spread his ass cheeks for his lover and moaned as Tony gently grabbed the emerald end plate. He slightly pushed on it, then twisted it just to watch the shiver run up Loki’s back. He was also enjoying the indecent noises he was making. Then he got serious and started to pull.  
“God baby, you are exquisite. And all mine. Look at that. All for me.”  
Tony pulled on the tight plug, slow and steady, and watched the ring of muscle stretch. Loki was making a whining noise and suddenly the shiny metal body slid through. Loki hung his head and moaned and Tony fingered the widened hole.  
“Oh my god. That is never not awesome. Lube up Lokes, I can’t wait any longer either.”  
“Yes Anthony. Hurry, please.”  
“I’ve got you baby. Turn around and get up here.”  
Loki gracefully spun, making his gold chain and his cock sway against his chest. He tucked his long black hair behind his ear and climbed up. He stood before Tony, proud and untouchable, for just a moment before he chose to kneel. He delicately grabbed Tony’s cock and slowly impaled himself on it. He might be wearing the collar but it was only because he allowed it. And they both knew it.  
Tony watched those pale graceful fingers grip his cock and bit his lip. Then he watched his cock disappear, inch by inch, into that tight, slick hole. He grabbed Loki’s waist as Loki trembled and grabbed for his shoulders. Once he was sitting flush in Tony’s lap he leaned forward and swiveled his hips. He leaned more and touched his forehead with Tony’s. He was already breathing hard and Tony was making a lewd noise. His hair fell forward and hid them from the world for a moment and they both stilled.  
“You good Loki?”  
Loki nodded but hissed as the chain bobbed and moved his cock again. The expensive chain tapped into the reactor and Tony looked down at Loki’s cock. The ring had been holding him stiff all day and was now cruelly holding back his pleasure.  
“Here baby, lets lose the bling.”  
As Tony reached for the chain, Loki put a protective hand around his collar. Tony laughed and deftly released the chain from it. Then he carefully opened the cock ring and removed it from the base of his abused member. Loki hissed and Tony tossed the gold to the floor. He grabbed Loki’s face, gently brushed his hair back and pulled him into a deep kiss.  
“Don’t worry about that piece of jewelry baby. That’s as permanent as this.” He tapped his own chest. “I like to personalize my stuff.”  
Loki returned his hands to Tony’s chest and started rocking his hips. Tony grabbed his waist again and helped him find his rhythm.  
“Anthony, you feel so good inside of me. So hard and so hot and…and…”  
“That’s right Lokes, move for me. God baby, all day in agony for me. Couldn’t even wait to get a decent hotel. Your poor cock.”  
Loki closed his eyes and rode the large cock splitting him open and started to moan. He rocked himself harder and felt his cock slapping into his own stomach. He was holding Tony’s shoulders and moving his hips and he made a broken noise as Tony started to buck his own hips up. He was sliding right across his prostate and Loki could feel the intensity of the orgasm building.  
“Ah! Harder Anthony! Dammit, Please!”  
“Easy Lokes. I’ve got you. I’m so proud of you baby. You suffered so much for me. So quietly. Never complaining. God Loki, you’re perfect. Come on Loki, come for me. Now!”  
Tony reached between them and started to stroke Loki’s weeping cock in time with his thrusts. As Loki’s rhythm failed he started to jerk him faster. It only took a moment for Loki’s breathy moans to turn into filthy noises. His emerald eyes fixed on his lover and Tony smirked.  
“Come on baby, all over my chest. Paint my heart Loki. Come on, for me.”  
The longer Tony talked the more desperate Loki became. When he finally came his release was immense and mind blowing. He ground himself into Tony’s lap and felt that thick cock throbbing inside of himself. He wailed as the orgasm crashed through him and he arched back and clenched around Tony. Who just moaned and held on.  
Loki’s seed spurted up Tony’s chest and did coat his reactor. The second surprise orgasm actually got all the way to his goatee and the shocked man bucked his own hips and groaned as he came deep inside of his fallen prince. As Loki calmed himself he leaned forward and trailed a finger over the reactors face plate. He drew a spiraled design on the glass in his own fluid and grinned up at his lover. Tony saw sparks and looked at his new etched reactor. He frowned for a moment then looked up at Loki.  
“Your armor thingie. Your arm cover thing.”  
“My vambrace.”  
“That’s what I said. Your vambrace.”  
“I like to mark my stuff too.”  
“Yeah, about that. Try missing the face next time.”  
Loki chuckled and lowered his face into Tony’s neck.  
“So, Lokes. How long did you get this place for?”  
“All night Anthony. Under the name of Ironfrost.”  
“Of course you did. So is it really a palace now or just an illusion over a skivvy dump?”  
“We are actually elsewhere. There is a Jacuzzi in the back and food prepared.”  
“So, all day with the ring and the plug in?”  
“You doubt me?”  
“No baby, I’m just getting all excited all over again. You walking around midtown like you own the place. My shiny collar around your neck. This pretty plug in your ass. And the cock ring. Christ, no wonder you were hurting. Let’s either/or it next time.”  
“You said you wanted me to prove my obedience to you.”  
“Yeah, I meant not to blow something up or knock something down. Or, you know, not kill Thor. My god. You sat through lunch with him with that pretty plug in your ass.”  
“I was hard all day.”  
“Ugh, I always miss the good shit. Well, lift up butter cup. It’s going back in. We’ll get a quick shower, get your nasty out of my beard then we’ll eat a bite. Maybe drinks in the hot tub after.”  
Loki lifted himself up and as Tony’s cock slid free he quickly slid the plug back into place. Loki sat back down and leaned forward again. Tony stroked his hair and kissed his temple.  
“Too much Lokes?”  
“You’re perfect Anthony.”  
“Of course I am. But you are too. Come on now. This in my beard is starting to freak me out.”  
Loki stood with a grin and ran his hand over the reactor plate. Then he walked towards the back. Raven hair, pale skin, gold collar, and an emerald twinkle. Tony grinned, tapped his chest and followed.  
“The suit looked great baby but this. This is better.”


End file.
